Introdução ao CHDK
> TRADUÇÃO DA INTRODUÇÃO <-- Juntamente com o FAQ, vamos traduzir a INTRODUÇÃO para portugês. Se você quiser colaborar, a sua ajuda será bem-vinda!!! Segue abaixo o texto original. =O que é CHDK?= CHDK é um firmware adicional que pode ser carregado em alguns modelos de câmeras Canon. Esse firmware é carregado na memória da sua câmera no momento em que ela é ligada (seja manualmente ou automaticamente), e fornece recursos adicionais que vão além daqueles que o firmware original da câmera fornece. Importante! O CHDK não é uma atualização permanente do firmware: você decide como ele será carregado, e você pode removê-lo com facilidade a qualquer momento. Por favor visite o FAQ, CHDK para Novatos e as páginas de uso (na wiki original: Firmware Usage page), assim como outras páginas neste wiki, para maiores detalhes sobre as câmeras suportadas, detalhes de recursos, criação de scripts, downloads e etc. = Respostas para as 7 principais perguntas sobre CHDK: = 1. O que é CHDK? :CHDK não é apenas uma "coisa"! O termo CHDK se refere à software gratuito - atualmente disponível para muitas (mas não todas) câmeras digitais compactas da família Canon PowerShot - que você pode carregar no cartão de memória de sua câmera para obter recursos mais avançados. 2. Eu estou interessado no CHDK? :Os recursos que CHDK fornece provavelmente são mais interessantes para fotógrafos experientes - se você acha que sua câmera já tem mais recursos do que você jamais irá precisar, então provavelmente você não terá interesse no CHDK. 3. É seguro utilizar o CHDK? :Provavelmente. Veja as seguintes observações do FAQ para maiores detalhes. :* FAQ#Q. Does using the CHDK program void your warranty? :* FAQ#Q. Can CHDK damage your camera ? 4. Como o CHDK funciona? :CHDK utiliza o processador que controla a câmera (toda câmera digital tem um) fazendo-o agir como um computador programável e que fornece os recursos adicionais. 5. Quais recursos extras o CHDK fornece? :O conjunto de recursos adicionais atual pode ser classificado em seis categorias: ::a. Métodos avançados de gravar imagens - você pode capturar fotos em formato RAW (assim como JPEG), e para vídeos você pode ter um tempo de gravação maior, além de opções adicionais de compactação de vídeo. ::b. Visualização de informações adicionais no LCD - histograma, indicador de carga da bateria, "depth of field" (profundidade de campo? ajuda é bem-vinda na tradução!), e muito mais. ::c. Configurações adicionais que não estão disponíveis diretamente na câmera - tempos de exposição mais longos (até 65 segundos), velocidades de obturação mais rápidas (1/25.000 segundos, ou mais em alguns casos), "bracketing" de exposição automático, etc. ::d. A possibilidade da câmera rodar programas ('scripts', escritos em uma micro-versão da linguagem BASIC) armazenados no cartão de memória - esses programas permitem que você programe a câmera para realizar uma sequência de operações sob o controle do programa. Por exemplo, uma câmera pode ser programada para tirar múltiplas fotos alternando o foco automaticamente, ou bater uma foto quando ela detecta que alguma coisa no campo-de-visão se movimenta ou muda de brilho. ::e. A possibilidade de tirar uma foto, ou iniciar um programa no cartão de memória, enviando um sinal através da porta USB - você pode usar o cabo USB para tirar uma foto remotamente. ::f. A capacidade de fazer um monte de outras coisas legais (e divertidas), como um mini-navegador para ver os arquivos no cartão de memória, rodar jogos na câmera, e muito mais. 6. O que mais eu deveria saber? :Desenvolvedores em todo o mundo continuam adicionando novos recursos ao CHDK. A idéia de utilizar o microprocessador da câmera é tão flexível, que vários desenvolvedores criaram diferentes versões do CHDK, e novos recursos continuam a ser criados - por exemplo, uma versão do CHDK possui assistentes para tirar fotografias estéreo (veja artigo em inglês), e até mesmo permite que duas (ou mais) câmeras sejam sincronizadas para tirar fotos ao mesmo tempo (com uma precisão melhor que 0.1 milissegundos, desde que as câmeras sejam do mesmo modelo - já viu Matrix???). 7. Como faço para usar o CHDK? :Veja abaixo, e leia o FAQ, CHDK for Dummies e as Firmware Usage Pages !!! ::(http://pt-br.chdk.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ , http://pt-br.chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CHDK_para_Novatos e http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CHDK_firmware_usage) Resumo dos recursos adicionais Recursos principais: * Salvar imagens em formato RAW * Possibilidade de executar scripts para automatizar a câmera * Histogramas em tempo real (RGB, "blend", luminância, e para cada canal RGB) * Modo zebra (áreas sobre/sub-expoxtas piscam na tela) * Indicador de bateria sempre visível * Possibilidade de desativar a subtração de frame-escuro automática * Um modo de alta compressão para filmes, e o dobro do tamanho de arquivo máximo para video * Tempos de exposição tão longos quanto 65 segundos ou mais curtos que 1/10.000 segundo. * Possibilidade de usar a porta USB para realizar ações remotas Recursos adicionais: * Uma calculadora de "depth-of-field" (DOF) * Gerenciador de arquivos no cartão de memória * Leitor de textos * Calendário * Outras ferramentas divertidas e até jogos Por que eu usaria o CHDK? * Para poder salvar as fotos em formato RAW nas câmeras que não têm essa opção * Para poder executar scripts * Para saber o status da bateria o tempo todo (e não só quando estão prestes a acabar) * Se você precisa de qualquer funcionalidade que o CHDK provê. O que são scripts? [[w:c:CHDK:UBASIC |'Scripts']] são programas em linguagem BASIC que dão a você a habilidade de controlar a operação da câmera. Eles são usados para adicionar ou melhorar as habilidades normais da câmera: intervalômetros mais flexíveis, intervalo de compensação de exposição maior (além do +- 2EV), tirar uma sequência de fotos variando algum parâmetro ("bracketing") como foco ou exposição, fotografia de relâmpagos, etc. Veja a página de scripts para maiores detalhes. Indo Além do CHDK "comum" Vários desenvolvedores melhoraram os recursos básicos do CHDK para adicionar grandes funcionalidades. Você irá encontrar esses recursos em "edições especiais". atualmente, parte desses recursos foram transformados em scripts que rodam usando a versão "AutoBuild" do CHDK. Saiba mais no [chdk.setepontos.com/ fórum] Existem diversas versões com capacidade para "Detecção de movimentos", que permitem que a câmera detecte qualquer movimento (ou mudanças na luz) que ocorra em determinadas regiões da imagem (e com isso tirar uma foto, filme, iniciar um timer, etc) e essa técnica tem algumas aplicações *muito* legais. Existe uma versão para fazer fotografias em estéreo ("Stereo Data Maker"). Outra com opções de compactação de video adicionais, e a possibilidade de gravar além do limite de 1GB. Veja a wiki original para maiores informações, e então siga os links das páginas dos desenvolvedores para saber os detalhes. =CHDK: Por onde começar?= Passo 1. Veja se existe um CHDK para sua câmera e versão de firmware atual Você precisa saber qual o modelo e versão de firmware de sua câmera (Observação: câmeras fora dos EUA podem ter nomes diferentes - porém no Brasil parecem ser idênticos aos nomes americanos). Um bom lugar para começar é no FAQ e na página de DOWNLOADS. Se não encontrar o que precisa na página de downloads, visite a seção Para Desenvolvedores para ver uma lista de todos os modelos (inclusive nomes americanos e europeus). Um código de cores indica em que nível o CHDK funciona nas câmeras. Passo 2. Se existe um CHDK para sua câmera, baixe o programa! Você encontrará os links na página de DOWNLOADS. Passo 3. Copie os arquivos do CHDK para seu cartão de memória Veja no FAQ como fazer isso. (Dica: existem dois arquivos, com cerca de 110 kBytes, que devem ser copiados no diretório raiz do cartão de memória). Passo 4. Carregue o CHDK na memória da câmera quando você a ligar Sua câmera é um computador, e só porque você copiou um programa em seu disco não quer dizer que ele irá rodar toda vez que você liga seu computador. Você deverá ler o FAQ para aprender como fazer o CHDK rodar. Em resumo, você tem duas opções: executar manualmente, ou configurar a câmera para carregar o CHDK toda vez que for ligada. Step 5. Use! Leia as Páginas de uso para aprender as noções básicas. Depois explore o resto desta wiki para maiores informações. =CHDK: What if there isn't a CHDK for my camera?= There is active development work on a number of cameras and/or firmware versions that currently are not supported. Check out the For Developers page for the listing of ongoing projects. (and consider helping out.) In brief, these are the key steps in the porting process: # get the camera to somehow respond to something on the card. # using the process that got you step 1, and some mediumly complex electronics, (and a bit of luck and late night futzing) read out a copy of the existing firmware (e.g., dump the firmware). # analyze the firmware, find out where key routines are. # modify the source code to add the locations of these key routines # compile the software, debug it, and you've got it! # Flip out like a ninja! (this step is optional, but truly deserved! :) The table at the begining of the For Developers page shows known status of different cameras. ---- = The next step: CHDK for Dummies =